


Laughter

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Three 'L's [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: wordsontongue, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Laughter, M/M, Silly, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It unsettled Viggo, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for [](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/)**wordsontongue** 's 2010 Flash Fiction Roulette.
> 
> **Beta:** [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[**savageseraph**](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/) and [](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brodeurbunny30.livejournal.com/)**brodeurbunny30**  
>  **Prompt(s):** #22: risible

It was unsettling, at first.

The way Sean's breath would hitch, hold for one long moment, then seemingly out of nowhere, the first gasp, a little hiccup, and he would dissolve into laughter.

Glorious, wonderful, rolling, bubbling laughter. The sort that shook Sean's body, the vibrations travelling into Viggo's own.

Laughter.

So strong it was almost visible.

Visible risible, visibly, risibly rising.

At any other time, Viggo would join in, would allow himself to be carried away on the joy of it.

But.

The last thing a man wants is laughter when he has his cock up his lover's ass.


End file.
